


E & R

by LePrisonnierDeLaPlume



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies), Jurassic Park Series - Michael Crichton
Genre: F/F, Jurassic Park - Freeform, Lesbienne - Freeform, Obsession, Relation T-Rex/Humain, Revanche, Storm - Freeform, tempête, vengeance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePrisonnierDeLaPlume/pseuds/LePrisonnierDeLaPlume
Summary: Ceci est un prologue d'une série où je tentes d'explorer une relation entre la botaniste Ellie Sattler et la Tyrannosaurus Rex femelle dans le film original de Jurassic Park. Je veux approcher leur amour comme celui d'un amour impossible à la King Kong et Ann Darrow.
Relationships: Ellie Sattler/Rexie, Ellie Sattler/T-Rex





	E & R

**Author's Note:**

> Mon but est d'user de cette histoire pour explorer une relation du même sexe puisque je n'ai jamais écrit un texte où la relation n'était pas hétérosexuel.
> 
> Ne vous gênez pas d'écrire vos impressions en commentaire. Je viens de commencer ici et j'adorerais avoir vent de vos opinions, merci!

Un vent de fraîcheur inondait l’air. L’humidité s’imprêgnait doucement sur chaque capillaire de ses larges narines. Elle inspirait et expirait lentement, sentant quelque chose en elle. Un espèce de vent de destinée. Elle savait, au plus profond d’elle-même, que cette averse avait promesse de grandiosité. Quelque chose de gratifiant pour elle. Cachée, derrière les larges feuilles du tropique, elle se cachait malgré sa présence colossale. Elle, le plus grand prédateur ayant jamais foulé le sol de cette terre; Le monstre qui, à chaque pas, offrait une vague de terreurs viscérale, sentis par chaque organisme vivant à des kilomètres à la ronde; Elle, était encagée, contrôlée et épiée en permanence.

Une rage s’était bâti en elle. Son sang se bouillait vigoureusement dans ses veines. Sa respiration devenait progressivement plus rapide et un maigre grognement se faufila entre ses dents. Elle avait faim, faim de chair, faim de sang, faim de vengeance. Elle voulait sentir les maigres os de ses minables chimpanzés s'émietter sous la force de ses morsures. Elle voulait tordre leur maigres corps en bouillis et les sentir se débattre entre ses crocs. Elle voulait sentir leur agonie alors qu’elle s’abreuvait de leur sang bouillant de terreur. Elle voulait valser sous l’intensité de leur cries. 

Elle ferma doucement les yeux, apaisée par l'idée de leur infliger de si douloureux supplices. Elles savaient qu’ils viendraient à elle, et elle se tapie dans l’ombre. Elle attendait patiemment le moment ultime, la seule chance qui leurrait. Elle savait que la calamité se déplaçait vers eux. Elle savait que leurs vulgaires équipements, qui avaient tellement servi à l’enchaînée, elle, allaient les trahirs et lorsque cela arrivera, elle sera prête. Prête à leur infliger la douleur qu’elle avait ressenti à chaque moment de son existence. Chaque coup de fouet, chaque électrochoc qui avait pénétré ses os allaient être vengé en cette pleine lune. 

C'est lorsque cette pensé pénétra sa boîte crânienne alors qu'elle se berçait de ses histoires d'horreurs, qu'elle sentit une infime parcelle d'eau se déposer sur sa peau lisse et écailleuse. Un vague rictus se dessina sur sa mâchoire. Le torrent se rapprochait et le jugement de ses capteurs allaient s'en suivre. Elle se rangea contre l'arbre, se recroquevilla dans l'ombre et attendit patiemment le groupe de macaques bientôt dépourvus de défenses.


End file.
